Promises, Promises
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Trying to stop the black fairy Zelena gets hurt and is unable to take care of Robyn. Emma, as she promised Zelena and Regina, steps up to co-parent the baby (which HIGHLY irritates SOME people, so much so that they call off the wedding) Emma and Regina are fawning over the baby and don't really notice anything outside their little family . Asked by anon anon via tumblr


A/n; Read and comment!

Promises, promises

Regina stared at the figure of her sister, the redhead wincing every time she moved. The aseptic atmosphere of the hospital as well with the bright lights the room was bathed in didn't suit the woman's pale complexion and for a second Regina looked at Zelena's hand in which a wristband shone lightly, its texture almost alien on her sister's skin, while not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry sis." Zelena said, eliciting a small blink from Regina as she looked back at her face with embarrassment written on her face that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "Nothing that I can't heal myself after resting for a little bit."

"We both know you can't do that." Regina replied, jaw tight as she stood at one side of her sister's bed, arms tightly pressed at her sides and without knowing what else to do with either of them. "Not after…"

"Depleted my magic, blahblahblah, I know, I know." Zelena rolled her eyes as she tried to move her hand in front of her face only to wince again. Resting again on the white pillow, the redhead turned towards the former queen, boredom writing itself on her eyes. "How long?"

"Whale said two weeks." Regina informed, sighing when she saw the look the other woman gave her. "I would heal you in a minute but we both know it would put a strain on your body."

Zelena pursed her lips into a thin line but nodded, apparently settling for Regina's answer. Pressing her palms together the former queen waited for a little more, her eyes going back from the cuts the other sported on her face and arms to the way she remembered her sister looking after they had managed to imprison the dark fairy and she had turned to look at her; unable to move beneath the pile of rubble the imp had thrown at her.

"Will you take care of Robyn then?"

 _"As you promised?"_

The last part of the question floating unquestioned between them both but Regina merely nodded, thinking already on the small bundle that waited for her in the arms of none other than Emma Swan. The blonde had appeared at the small cottage the second Regina had come to pick the infant up after laying off the curses and magic shields she herself had laid around the house in the hopes of keeping the Fairy away and her niece safe. Air crackling around her, the blonde had grabbed her by her forearm, no ring on her hand while doing so, and had muttered that she was there as well. That she would be.

"Both Emma and I will." She promised, her voice more of a whisper than anything else. Zelena cackled at that, shooting Regina something that could only be a cocky smile even though it was slightly muted by the wince that interrupted it as soon as she moved.

"Use that then sis. At least the black fairy will do something good."

"Zelena!"

* * *

(1 week later)

Henry tiptoed into the living room while clutching the house's phone to his chest. The room was covered in shadows as the window's curtains were drawn however the couch was bathed with the light that came from a small ball that floated above three figures, two adult-size, the other much smaller seated on the room's couch. The magic of the light wasn't that powerful so he stood while narrowing his eyes, letting them became accustomed to the lack of lighting as he felt the phone vibrate again on his hand. The sound of it against his chest was enough for him to gulp as she came closer to the couch in where only one of the three figures turned to look at him.

Emma's eyes were glazed, as if she had been caught thinking of something that still kept her dragging her back to her subconscious. And, Henry thought as she eyed the way the blonde's body was almost completely turned to where both Regina and Robyn were asleep, the brunette laying with the baby sleeping against her chest, that was probably what it was. Ever since Emma had shyly moved into their guest room in order to take care of Robyn, both Regina and herself had been completely enamored with the her. So much, perhaps to make Henry slightly jealous but also aware of how much both of his mothers were completely smitten with the small girl. Now, with her right hand on Regina's head, fingers running through tresses as the brunette kept the baby to her chest, not moving in the slightest as the toddler slept away, Emma stared back at him as Henry swallowed down anything else but what he was supposed to say. Something that he suddenly realized he didn't want to say.

Offering the blonde the phone, which hadn't stopped buzzing once, he smiled apologetically, hoping that that would be enough.

"Is Hook." He offered as an explanation, shrugging when Emma's eyes widened. His blonde mother glanced at both Regina and Robyn once before deflating visibly, turning to look back at Henry and with her hand, the one atop Regina's head, extended towards the phone. Maneuvering carefully her body the blonde left Regina's head resting against one of the couch's cushions, quickly checking that Robyn hadn't moved as well, she tiptoed towards the door, phone clutched to her ear.

Henry only made out a "Yes Killian?" Before Emma closed the guest room's door with one soft thud. A part of him, the one who had been behind all the operations, wanted to snoop. The other, however, the one he discovered that was getting stronger with every year it passed, told him to refrain himself.

Luckily for him, he chose that second option because less than a minute after Emma had disappeared behind the other room's door, Regina opened her eyes as if sensing that the other woman was no more there.

"Henry?" The boy heard, the former queen's voice rough and laced with sleep. Henry turned towards her and looked as the woman came to her senses. She didn't move, however, only twisting her neck towards him as she blinked owlishly, magic lightball moving away from her sight slightly to avoid direct contact with her tired eyes. "Where is…?"

"Hook called her." Henry replied as he sat next to his mother's head. Not where Emma had been but close enough to feel the warm imprint the blonde had left when she had left. "He was saying something about the wedding…"

Henry saw some sort of veil covering Regina's gaze for a second as the brunette twisted her head enough to look at her even though she was lying down on the couch. Recently, every time someone talked about the wedding -Snow, David, Hook… Archie even…- Both of his mothers would blink in the same way. As if they both had forgotten about it. Which would be accurate since the wedding had been postponed when Emma had started to not show up to the rehearsals claiming that Regina, Henry and Robyn needed her.

He groaned inwardly; sometimes only being able to tell the story as it was was just painful.

"I hope everything is alright then." Regina replied, her upper body tensing as if she was about to ask Henry to pick the toddler up. Something Henry had already done once or twice but which he still felt very self-conscious for. And definetely not ready for it.

He, though, was saved by Emma. The blonde entered in the living room with the phone on her hand and her hair, before slightly messy, now looking as if the blonde had run her fingers through it multiple times during the short call. Handing the phone to Henry she stood there, as if silently asking for Henry to move so she could retake her previous seat. Which the boy did.

"Everything okay?" Regina asked, accommodating herself as Emma started to run her fingers through her brunette tresses again. Henry had first had been completely flabbergasted the first time he had seen them like this considering how both of his mothers hadn't really not even hugged each other until very recently. The touches and caresses, however, had grown exponentially until they had become so natural in the span of a week that sometimes the teen wondered if both women didn't miss each other whenever they went outside to the small bubble they seemed to have created around the mansion. Outside, they didn't look as if they were on the verge of something the boy didn't really have words for but inside… inside things were different and for that the teen bit down his bottom lip.

"Killian…" Emma spoke, waking him up from his reverie. "Had called off the wedding. Said that he couldn't take it anymore."

"It…?" Regina rose Robyn, Emma silently grabbing her and rocking her slowly as Regina repositioned herself. The relaxed look she sported was slowly being replaced by the version of her Henry had only saw in front of others that weren't him or, recently, Emma. Hardened pupils eyed Emma who shrugged, still looking completely speechless. "What does he means…?"

"He said that I wasn't even there, that I didn't even care for the wedding anymore."

Henry bit down his tongue. Regina nodded, processing the words slowly as Emma kept rocking Robyn, eyes stormy and almost blue. The light was now positioned at their backs and the shadows they created on the floor in front of them trembled.

"And do you?" He heard, his own breath hitching in a way he had the impression Emma's had as well. "Care for the wedding."

Emma stared at the nothingness for a minute longer before shaking her head, her eyes crackling in a smile as she eyed the small toddler on her arms before she eyed both Regina and Henry, one after the other.

"No."

Henry got up, realizing he was no longer seen. Strangely, he felt good for that. His mothers truly needed to talk about some things…

He chuckled after he turned to look at them, getting to see his blonde mother moving away from a furiously gaping Regina, lips slightly parted.

* * *

(Zelena) _Sis? Your delightful son has told me that I won a bet. Is he correct or is he munchkying me again or whatever you call it here?_

 _You better start answering me. Hospitals are boring and I *need* your answer._

 _He is right, doesn't he? You've told her._

 _Regina?_

(Regina) _This is Emma. What bet?_

(Zelena) _Never mind, tell your son that I will tell him soon the limits of our bet._


End file.
